Ahoj załogo!
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a. Drużyny za zadanie miały przewieźć śpiące niedźwiedzie do jaskiń. Sierra przestała kochać Cody'ego i przerzuciła się na Noah'a. Pomimo, że Szybkie Pumy miały przewagę, Tyler przypadkiem obudził niedźwiedzia i przez to jego drużyna przegrała, a następnie wyeliminowała. Wygrały Wyjące Wilki! Kto dzisiaj przegra? Kto odpadnie? A kto będzie coraz bliżej miliona dolarów?! Przekonacie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *stołówka, stół Szybkich Pum* '''Bridgette: '''Co tacy zmarnowani chłopcy? '''Duncan: '''Harold całą noc chrapał. Nic się u niego nie zmieniło przez ostatnie sezony. '''Harold: '''Ja? Ja nie chrapie od trzeciego sezonu! '''Geoff: '''Nie możemy się kłócić...wczoraj odpadł jeden z Naszych dzisiaj musimy wygrać wyzwanie. '''Duncan: '''Geoff...ale jak nie będziemy się wysypiać porządnie to i tak będziemy przegrywać. A tak swoją drogą...gdzie Eva i Lindsay? *w drzwiach pojawia się umalowana Eva, ma całą białą twarz i rozmazaną szminkę.* '''DJ: '*wrzeszczy przerażony* 'Gwen: '''Eva...wyglądasz trochę inaczej. '''Eva: '''Lindsay mi to zrobiła. Zaciągnęła mnie siłą do łazienki. '''Courtney: '''A gdzie jest Lindsay? *kamera przenosi się do Lindsay zamkniętej w toalecie* '''Lindsay: '''Eva? Jesteś tam?! Może kosmici ją porwali?! '''Eva: '''Hehe...na pewno gdzieś jest. '''Katie: '''Spokojnie DJ to tylko źle umalowana Eva. '''Chris: '''Witajcie obozo...o Boże! Eva co Ci się stało w twarz?! Wyglądasz gorzej niż zwykle. '''Eva: '''Bawi Cię to?! Ta głupia blondyna mi to zrobiła! *Duncan i Geoff przytrzymują Evę aby nie pobiła Chrisa* '''Chris: '''Wracając...kolejne wyzwanie odbędzie się na plaży! Więc szybko wsuwać jedzenie, biegiem po kąpielówki i na plaże! *do stołówki wchodzi poobijana Lindsay* '''Lindsay: '''Przepraszam za spóźnienie...kosmici porwali Evę, a mnie zamknęli w toalecie. *dziewczyny z drużyn Szybkich Pum patrzą się niezadowolone na Evę* '''Lindsay: '''Eva wyglądasz cudownie i żyjesz! *przytula dziewczynę* '''Eva (PZ): '''Ja przysięgam...uduszę to blondynę! Spójrzcie co mi zrobiła z twarzą. '''Beth: '''Jesteś głodny Alejandro? '''Katie: '''To ja miałam zadać to pytanie Alejandro! '''Sadie: '''A właśnie, że ja! '''Leshawna: '''Te się nie nauczą, prawda Noah? '''Sierra: '*karmi na siłę Noah'a* Musisz być silny, Kochanie. 'Owen: '''Sierra przestań! Bo Noah się zadławi! *zabiera Noah'a* '''Noah: '''Dzięki stary. '''Noah (PZ): '''Wczoraj jak spędziliśmy noc w domku Chef'a, co chwile Sierra wchodziła mi do łóżka. Odpychałem ją, inni chłopcy mogą to potwierdzić. A teraz to... '''Sierra (PZ): '''Noah mnie tak mocno kocha! Bardziej niż tą Emmę. Pozwolił mi wczoraj spać w jednym łóżku, ale tak strasznie się wiercił, że lądowałam za drzwiami. '''Trent: '''Ej DJ mam taką sprawę. '''DJ: '''Tak Trent? '''Trent: '''Pamiętasz jak w pierwszym sezonie pomogłeś zdobyć Geoff'owi, Bridgette? '''DJ: '''A już rozumiem! Chcesz abym Ci pomógł z Gwen. Spokojnie nikomu nie powiem. Nawet wiem jak to zrobić. Porozmawiam z Gwen. '''Trent: '''Skąd wiesz? '''DJ: '''Widziałem jak w pierwszym odcinku na nią zareagowałeś. Jak będziemy iść na plaże porozmawiam z nią. '''Trent: '''Dzięki stary jesteś wielki. *po śniadaniu, wszyscy biorą swoje kąpielówki i zmierzają na plażę* '''DJ: '''Ej Gwen! Mogę prosić na słowo? '''Gwen: '''Jasne, czemu nie. '''DJ: '''Trent Cię bardzo lubi. '''Gwen: '''No ja jego też, ale co z tego? '''DJ: '''Ale on Cie nie tylko lubi, ale wciąż kocha. '''Gwen (PZ): '''Trent mnie wciąż kocha? Cóż jestem w szoku...trochę czasu minęło. Ale...nie, nie ma czasu na związki, zwłaszcza że Trent jest w innej drużynie. '''Gwen: '''Przekaż mu, że nie jestem zainteresowana na razie. '''DJ: '*podbiega do Trenta* Mówi, że nie jest zainteresowana, ale mam przeczucie, że to ukrywa. '''Trent: '''Zawsze taka była...nic się nie zmieniła i za to ją kocham. Zrobię wszystko aby ona poczuła to samo. '''Courtney: '''Czego chciał od Ciebie DJ? '''Gwen: '''A co się tak wtrącasz? '''Bridgette: Dziewczyny spokojnie nie kłóćcie się...Courtney była tylko ciekawa o czym rozmawiałaś z DJ'em. Gwen: 'Tobie powiem...ale nie przy niej. *Bridgette i Gwen przyspieszają* '''Courtney: '''Chyba Gwen dalej mi nie wybaczyła... '''Duncan: '''Dziwisz się po tym jak się zachowałaś? Zachowuje się tak samo jak ty w stosunku do niej kiedyś. '''Duncan (PZ): '''Super, że Courtney przestała mnie olewać, nie powiem. Nie żeby cokolwiek to znaczyło...dobre relacje z drużyną są najważniejsze, no może oprócz z Haroldem, ale to inna kategoria. Zwłaszcza, że Courtney jest dobrą zawodniczką...w poprzednich sezonach zachodziła bardzo daleko, więc mam nadzieję, że się zgodzi na sojusz. '''Duncan: '''Ale nie rozmawiajmy o Gwen. Ja Ci wybaczyłem, więc...co ty na to abyśmy założyli razem sojusz? '''Courtney: '''Czemu nie, to nawet dobry pomysł. '''Duncan: '''Przy okazji gratuluje zostania moją zastępczynią. '''Bridgette: '''Naprawdę Trent Cie dalej kocha? '''Gwen: '''Tak przynajmniej powiedział DJ. '''Bridgette: '''Może powinnaś mu dać szansę? '''Gwen: '''Może, ale najwcześniej to po programie. '''Geoff: '''Bridgette! Zobacz deski! '''Bridgette: '''Dokończymy tą rozmowę później Gwen. *podbiega do Geoff'a* Teraz nie poserfujemy...po wyzwaniu jak wygramy. '''Geoff: '''A dostane chociaż buziaka na zachętę abym miał motywacje? '''Bridgette: '''Dobrze Kochanie. *całuje go i się uśmiecha* '''Sierra: '''Noah wyglądasz tak przystojnie w tych kąpielówkach. '''Noah: '''Sierra tłumaczyłam Ci, że nic z tego... '''Sierra: '*przytula go* Już nic nie mów. 'Chris: '''Witajcie uczestnicy i Clownie! '''Eva: *'patrzy się na niego wkurzona* '''Chris: '''O to dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Macie tutaj dwie łodzie. Drużyny będą konkurować ze sobą na morzu. Zadanie jest proste...będzie wyścig dookoła wyspy. Wygra ta drużyna, która abo pierwsza przekroczy linie mety albo strąci najwięcej zawodników z łodzi przeciwnej drużyny. '''Harold: '''A jak mamy ich strącać? '''Chris: '''Właśnie chciałem to powiedzieć. W tych "rupieciach" macie do wyboru bronie jakimi będziecie się posługiwać - mamy tu armate i armatki wodne. Macie też dostępne przebrania piratów. Drużyny niech wybiorą kapitanów. '''Harold: '''Mogę być kapitanem? '''Duncan: '''Ty prędzej mógłbyś szorować pokład. To Courtney zostanie naszym kapitanem. *cała drużyna w szoku* '''Gwen (PZ): Nie wierze...Duncan to powiedział? 'Lindsay: '''Mogę być admirałem Danielu? '''Eva (PZ): '''Nie może blondyna zostać kotwicą? '''Geoff: '''Skoro lider ustalił niech będzie. '''Katie: '''To Alejandro powinien być kapitanem! '''Alejandro: '''Miło to słyszeć z Twoich ust Katie, ale mam innego kandydata na kapitana Naszej łodzi...Beth ty nim zostaniesz. '''Beth: '''Naprawdę? Tak! '''Sierra: '''O nie nie nie...to Noah będzie Naszym kapitanem! '''Alejandro: '''To głosowanie...kto jest za tym aby Beth była kapitanem? *zgłaszają się Alejandro, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Owen, DJ i Noah* '''Noah (PZ): '''Nie lubie jak ktoś za mnie decyduje...poza tym chciałem zostać kapitanem, ale wybrałem Beth żeby zrobić na złość Sierrze.* '''Owen (PZ): '''Nie żeby coś luie Beth, a Noah to mój najlepszy kumpel, ale i tak było przegłosowane, więc mój głos nic by nie znaczył. '''Alejandro: '''Przegłosowane Sierra. '''Chris: '''Wilki...za wygranie wczorajszego wyzwania macie jeszcze jedną nagrodę. Możecie wybrać broń jaką będziecie się posługiwać. Wybiera kapitan. '''Beth: '''Wybieram armatę. '''Chris: '''To w takim razie Szybkie Pumy dostają armatki wodne. A i...przebierać się w stroje piratów! '''Duncan: '''A jak odmówimy? '''Chris: '''Dyskwalifikacja i punkt dla przeciwnej drużyny? *wszystkie drużyny mają jakieś ubrania piratów i wchodzą na statek* '''Lindsay: '''Eleno! Poprawie Ci chuste! *Eva łapie ją mocno za ręke* '''Lindsay: '''Au! Mogłaś po prostu powiedzieć, że nie. Ale makijaż się nadal trzyma! '''Duncan: '''To jak pani kapitan? '''Courtney: '''Duncan, my tylko udajemy piratów i taka gadka nie jest potrzebna. Ale nie pora na rozmawianie o tym...Gwen, Geoff, Cody i Bridgette nabierzcie "amunicji". Eva wejdź na to coś na górze... '''Harold: '''To się nazywa bocianie gniazdo. '''Courtney: '''Harold ty szoruj pokład, Lindsay jak się skończy "amunicja" będziesz nabierać wody, a ty Duncan staruj łodzią. '''Harold: '''Ale czym mam szorować pokład? Nawet nie mam ścierki. '''Duncan: '''To użyj swojej chusty leszczu. '''Harold: '''Ale piraci do wycierania pokładów nie używali chust. '''Cody: '''Pani kapitan...melduje, że pistolety na wode zostały napełnione wodą. '''Courtney: '''Duncan, odpalaj łódź! '''Alejandro: '*podpowiada Beth* Katie i Sadie niech szorują pokład, ja będę sterować łodzią, Owen i Noah niech zajmą się strzelaniem, Sierra pójdzie na górę, a DJ, Leshawna i Trent niech podają amunicje. 'Beth: '''To słuchajcie! O to Wasze role! Katie i Sadie będziecie szorować pokład, Alejandro będzie kierować łodzią, Sierra będzie z góry wypatrywać czy ktoś nas nie atakuje, a DJ, Leshawna i Trent będą podawać amunicje. A teraz...Alejandro włącz łódź. '''Chris: '''Na miejsca...gotowi...start! *łodzie ruszają* '''Eva: '''Jak dobrze być zdala od tej debilki Lindsay. Zaraz...ATAKUJĄ! *Noah i Owen strzelają w nich piłką od zbijaka, która trafia Lindsay i ta wypada za burte.* '''Courtney: '''Atak! *Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen i Cody strzelają w Katie i Sadie wodą* '''Gwen: '''Serio? Czy Chris w ogóle przewidział jak mamy pokonać ich zwykłymi armatkami na wodę? '''Bridgette: '''Zbiera się silny wiatr. '''Beth: '''Szybko Katie! Szybko Sadie! Bo ta woda sprawi, że będziemy ślizgać się po pokładzie. *wiatr zaczyna kołysać łodzią, a Alejandro nie trzyma za ster* '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Czy specjalnie to zrobiłem? Nie zaprzeczę, wszyscy pomyślą że to wina Beth bo to ona wybierała załogę, bo nikt nie widział, że jej podpowiadałem. '''Beth: '''Trzymać się! '''Owen: '''Trzymaj się mnie, Noah! *przytula przyjaciela* AAAAA!!! JESTEM ZA MŁODY ABY UMRZEĆ! *Katie poślizgnęła się i wypada za burtę* '''Sadie: '''Katie! *wyskakuje za nią* *wiatr się uspokaja* '''Szybkie Pumy: '''Tak! Pogoda jest po naszej stronie. '''Sierra: '''Oh Noah wygląda lepiej gdy się patrzy na niego z góry. '''Beth: '''Noah! Owen! Odpalać, nie czekać! *z armaty wylatuje ananas, który trafia Eve, dziewczyna wpada do wody* '''Eva (PZ): '''Przynajmniej nie mam na twarzy tego makijażu, takie są plusy. '''Courtney: '''Harold! Właź na góre i informuj nas o tym czy atakują. '''Harold (PZ): '''Awansowali mnie! '''Harold: '''Uwaga atakują nas! *wystrzeliwują piłeczki tenisowe, które trafiają Courtney, a następnie piłką od kosza, która trafia brunetkę i wylatuje z łodzi* '''Duncan: '''Courtney! O nie...skończyła się zabawa...Geoff przejmujesz ster. Zostawcie te psikawki wodne, załatwimy ich własną bronią. *biorą rzeczy, które wystrzeliła przeciwna drużyna* '''Duncan: '''Ognia! *rzucają w nich, a piłką dostaje Noah, który wylatuje za burte* '''Owen: '''Noah nie! Nie umieraj tam! '''Sierra: '''Noah! *wyskakuje z "bocianiego gniazda" do wody* '''Beth: '''Trent właź na górę i informuj Nas...i nie śliń się jak Sierra! Zaśliniła mi cały pokład. '''Leshawna: '''Beth... '''Beth: '''Kapitan Beth! Co jest majtku? '''Leshawna (PZ): '''Wzięła sobie wszystko zbyt poważnie. '''Leshawna: '''Została nam ostatnia rzeczy jaką można wystrzelić - prawdziwa kula armatnia. A i...Beth zapamiętaj sobie, żebyś zwracała się do mnie Leshawna. '''Beth: '''Dawaj tą kule ja ją wystrzelę. '''Leshawna: '''O nie nie nie...to Owen jest tu od strzelania, poza tym dobrze mu idzie. *Alejandro zaczyna trząść łodzią, a kula armatnia wypada z rąk Leshawny i robi dziurę w pokładzie* '''Owen: '''Toniemy! Opuszczać pokład! *wyskakuje z łodzi* '''Beth: '''Nie rozkazałam Wam, żeby uciekać, natychmiast wracać! *wszyscy wyskakują, poza Alejandro i Beth* '''Beth: '''Alejandro zostaniesz? '''Alejandro: '''Przykro mi Beth, że wybrałaś taką załogę. '''Beth: '''Przecież to ty mi pomagałeś wybrać...wszystko to ukartowałeś?! Leshawna miała rację, jesteś oszustem. '''Alejandro: '''To ty jesteś kapitanem i sama wybrałaś...ja tylko Ci podsunąłem pomysł. A teraz przepraszam...Adios Pani Kapitan. Kapitanowie zostają na statkach. *wyskakuje z łodzi* '''Beth: '''O nie! *wyskakuje* '''Harold: '''Melduje, że statek Wilków zatonął. *łódź Szybkich Pum przekracza linie mety* '''Chris: '''Konkurencje wygrywają Szybkie Pumy! Za to, że jako pierwsi przekroczyli linie mety, Chef przygotuje im co tylko będą chcieli! '''Szybkie Pumy: '''Tak! Wygraliśmy! '''Duncan: '''Courtney! Ty żyjesz! *przytula się do niej* '''Bridgette (PZ): '''Widać, że nie tylko pomiędzy Gwen, a Trentem coś iskrzy. '''Duncan (PZ): '''Umówmy się. Przytuliłem się do Courtney nie dlatego, że mi na niej zależy...po prostu bałem się, że stracę sojusznika...tylko tyle. '''Chris: '''A co do was Wyjące Wilki...a właściwie teraz powinno być Zmokłe Wilki! Wieczorem czeka Was ceremonia! '''Beth: '''Leshawna! Przepraszam...miałaś racje co do Alejandro. Wybrał mnie specjalnie na kapitana, ponieważ byłam nim zauroczona. Potem mi powiedział kogo mam wybrać aby wyglądała jakoś ta Nasza załoga. Wydaje mi się, że wtedy jak opuściłaś kulę armatnią to też jego sprawa...wiatru nie było, a łódź zaczęła się trząść. '''Leshawna: '''Dobrze, że zrozumiałaś. Spróbuje jakoś przekonać resztę drużyny aby na Ciebie nie głosowała tylko na Alejandro. *wieczór, ceremonia eliminacyjna Wyjących Wilków* '''Chris: '''Podliczyłem głosy. Na tacy jest tylko dziewięć pianek, ten kto nie dostanie pianki uda się do Portu Przegranych i odpłynie Motorówką Wstydu. Pora wymienić tych bezpiecznych - Leshawna, Trent, DJ, Noah, Owen, Katie, Sadie i Sierra. Kto został? Alejandro i Beth. Alejandro...wybrałeś Beth na kapitana, a Beth...przez swoje decyzje sprawiłaś, że statek powędrował na dno. A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje...Alejandro! '''Beth: '''Macie racje...należało mi się i przepraszam za to, że drużyna przegrała. Ale...uważajcie na Alejandro! Więcej Wam nie powiem! Ktoś inny Wam powie. *idzie do portu* '''Noah (PZ): '''Mam być szczerzy? Ja nie głosowałem ani na Alejandro ani na Beth...głosowałem na Sierrę. '''Alejandro: '''Katie? Sadie? Co tak się patrzycie? Ja nie jestem w to wmieszany. '''Katie&Sadie: '*przytulają się do Alejandro* Wierzymy Ci. '''Chris: '''Pozostała osiemnastka uczestników! Czy Katie i Sadie odkryją prawdziwą twarz Alejandro? Tego nie wiem, pewnie nie. Ale jeśli wy chcecie się dowiedzieć...oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki * Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało 10 osób. * Tytuł i podobne wyzwanie wodne jest nawiązaniem do 5 odcinka 4 sezonu Totalnej Porażki. * W tym odcinku powstał pierwszy w tej serii sojusz. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli